fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Tohru
Tohru is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Pizzeria. Flipdeck Info Tohru is a friendly student at Tastyville High. She is a member of Stage Crew which build the sets and props for the high school's many popular plays. Much to the dismay of her parents, Tohru loves spending her free time playing online games. She has even started uploading "Let’s Play" videos of herself reviewing all the latest games in her own quirky style. Tohru's videos have quickly grown in popularity, earning her some extra spending money to buy more snacks and comic books. Appearance Tohru has dark brown hair, tied with pink beads. A pink leather jacket covers her dark, purple shirt. She also wears a black and dark purple layered skirt, and a pair of dark gray pants. To conclude her looks, she wears two black shoes with pink laces. Before Papa's Freezeria, she had orange lashed eyes. Now, she has normal oval shaped eyes. She also had pink stripes on her bottoms which also got removed. After Papa's Cupcakeria HD, she adds a slight curl to her hair, and extra detail is added to her jacket. The beads in her hair changed from both being pink to purple. Clean-Up Tohru's jacket is remodeled. Styles Papa's Bakeria Tohru ties her hair in a bun in a similar fashion to her holiday style and dons a black sweater. She also wears a pink scarf and plum skirt with pink buttons. Cherry Blossom Festival Tohru ties her hair in a bun adorned with aqua green sticks and cherry blossoms. She dons a white jacket over an aqua green sweater, layered rose and aqua skirt, and a pair of aqua green shoes with pink laces. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *6 Mushrooms (left) *2 Peppers (top right) *8 Anchovies (all) *15 minutes (1/4 of meter) *Sliced into 8 pieces Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Well-Done Patty *Ketchup *Lettuce *Tomato *Mayonnaise *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Soft *Beef *Brown Rice *Cheese *Peppers *Onions *Mild Sauce Papa's Freezeria *Small Cup *Nutty Butter Cups *Chocolate Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Nuts *Cookie Papa's Pancakeria *3 Blueberry Pancakes *2 Butters *Blueberry Syrup *Drink: **Large Tea with Sugar Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Ketchup *Lettuce *Tomato *Mayo *Top Bun Papa's Burgeria To Go! *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Ketchup *Lettuce *Tomato *Mayo *Fried Egg *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *2 Spicy Garlic Wings *2 Wild Onion Wings *4 Medium Boneless Wings *8 Green Peppers Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog on a Chicago Bun *Mustard *Cheese *Onions *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Diet Fizzo **Small Buttered Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner B *Confetti Cake *Cupcake 1: **Red Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Orange Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Liner B *Confetti Cake *Cupcake 1: **Red Frosting **Pumpkin Pie Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Feather Cookie **Harvest Stripe Cookie **Feather Cookie *Cupcake 2: **Orange Frosting **Autumn Leaves Sprinkles **Chocolate Chips **Feather Cookie **Harvest Stripe Cookie **Feather Cookie Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Cinnamon Rolls *Chocolate Syrup *Regular Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Nuts *Cookie Papa's Pastaria *Al-Dente Spaghetti *Garlic Basil Sauce *Italian Seasoning *4 Clams *5 Mushrooms *Garlic Breadstick Holiday (Neptune's Feast) *Al-Dente Spaghetti *Garlic Basil Sauce *Italian Seasoning *4 Anchovies *5 Mushrooms *Garlic Breadstick Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Cinnamon Roll *Chocolate Syrup *Chunky Blend *Chocolate Mousse *White Chocolate Topping *Peanuts *3 Cookies Papa's Donuteria *Pumpkin Ring Donut **Clear Glaze **Caramel Drizzle *Chocolate Ring Donut **Powdered Sugar **Chocolate Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles *Pumpkin Round Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Mini Mallows Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Pumpkin Ring Donut **Clear Glaze **Butterscotch Drizzle *Chocolate Ring Donut **Powdered Sugar **Chocolate Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles *Pumpkin Round Donut with Mocha Cream **Maple Icing **Honey Drizzle Papa's Wingeria HD *2 Spicy Garlic Wings *2 Wild Onion Wings *4 Medium Boneless Wings *8 Green Peppers Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *2 Green Peppers (right top half) *6 Mushrooms (left) *8 Anchovies *Regular bake *8 pieces Papa's Cheeseria *Ciabatta with Aged Gouda *Sliced Ham *Tomato *Fried Egg *Light *Fries: **Sweet Potato Wedges **Ranch **Bacobites Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Cinnamon Toast with Aged Gouda *Sliced Ham *Tomato *Fried Egg *Light *Fries: **Sweet Potato Wedges **Ranch **Bacobites Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner B *Vanilla Cake Cupcake 1: *Red Frosting *Vanilla Drizzle *Lollipop Bits *Marshmallow Cupcake 2: *Orange Frosting *Chocolate Chips *Nutty Butter Cup Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Liner B *Butter Pecan Cake Cupcake 1: *Red Frosting *Pumpkin Pie Drizzle *Rainbow Sprinkles *Harvest Stripe Cookie Cupcake 2: *Forest Green Frosting *Autumn Leaves Sprinkles *Chocolate Chips *Feather Cookie *Harvest Stripe Cookie Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner B *Strawberry Cake Cupcake 1: *White Frosting *Lollipop Bits *2 Strawberry Wafers (left, right) *Marshmallow (middle) Cupcake 2: *Pink Frosting *Vanilla Drizzle *Lollipop Bits *Strawberry Wafer, Marshmallow, Strawberry Wafer Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival) *Liner B *Botamochi Cake Cupcake 1: *White Frosting *Matcha Drizzle *Lollipop Bits *Pogos *Wasanbon Blossom *Pogos Cupcake 2: *Pink Frosting *Vanilla Drizzle *Lollipop Bits *Strawberry Wafer, Marshmallow, Strawberry Wafer Papa's Bakeria *Ladyfingers Crust *Strawberry Filling *Rhubarb Filling *Rhubarb Filling *Rhubarb Filling *Polka Dot Crust *Cherry Syrup (All Over) *Crushed Wafers (All Over) Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival) *Ladyfingers Crust *Hakuto Jelly *Hakuto Jelly *Hakuto Jelly *Hakuto Jelly *Cherry Blossom Crust *Matcha Syrup (all over) *Crushed Wafers (all over) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Soft Shell with Beef *Peppers *White Rice *Cheese *Onions *Mild Sauce *Chips: **Nacho Cheese Chips **Pico de Gallo Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Toppings she is unlocked with *In Papa's Pancakeria, she is unlocked with Blueberry Mixable. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria, she is unlocked with Chicago Bun. *In Papa's Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Harvest Stripe Cookie. *In Papa's Freezeria HD, she is unlocked with Cookies. *In Papa's Pastaria, she is unlocked with Anchovies. *In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, she is unlocked with White Chocolate Topping. *In Papa's Donuteria, she is unlocked with Pumpkin Cake. *In Papa's Cheeseria, she is unlocked with Fried Egg. *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!,she is unlocked with Harvest Stripe Cookie. *In Papa's Cupcakeria HD,she is unlocked with Botamochi Cake and Wasanbon Blossom. *In Papa's Bakeria, she is unlocked with Hakuto Jelly. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD, she is unlocked with Wonton Shell. Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 21 *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 24 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 30 *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 11 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 21 *Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 13 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 53 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 25 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 23 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 21 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 9 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 29 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 28 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 53 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 21 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 26 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 56 Papa's Next Chefs *2011: She earned more votes than Ivy in the first round, but lost to Mandi in the second round of the Onion Division. *2012: She earned more votes than both Sue and Mindy, winning the Cheddar division. She lost to Peggy in the semi-finals. *2013: She earned more votes than both Kayla and Mary, winning the Purple Burple division. She lost to Utah in the semi-finals. *2014: She earned more votes than Ivy in the first round, but lost to Trishna in the division finals. She did earn enough votes to finish in 2nd place in the Key Lime Division. *2015: She earned more votes than Zoe in the first round but lost to Shannon in the division finals. She did earn enough votes to finish in 2nd place in the Blazeberry Division. *2016: She earned more votes than Julep and Lisa winning the Kiwi Division with Carlo Romano. She then earned more votes than Cherissa in the semi-final but lost to Clover in the Grand Final. Trivia *In Papa's Freezeria, she is the only female to order Nutty Butter Cups. *In the Papa's Next Chefs, she has beaten Ivy twice. *She is currently the only character to change her appearance in an app. *She is seen reading a Cactus McCoy comic book in her Flipdeck. Order Tickets Tohru Pizzeria.png|Tohru's Pizzeria order Tohru Burgeria.png|Tohru's Burgeria order Tohru Taco.png|Tohru's Taco Mia! order tohru fr.jpg|Tohru's freezeria order Tohru's Pancakeria Order.png|Tohru's Pancakeria Order Toheu burgeria hd.png|Tohru's Burgeria HD order tohruburgeriatogo.jpg|Tohru's Burgeria To Go! order Tohru zpsa31bc410.jpg|Tohru's Wingeria Order Tohru cravings.png|Her order on Papa's Hot Doggeria Tohru Pap's Cupcakeria.jpg|Tohru's Cupcakeria Order in Thanksgiving Tohru Cupcakeria.png|Tohru's Cupcakeria regular order Tohru FHD.png|Tohru's Freezeria HD order Tohru Neptune.png|Tohru's Pastaria order during Neptune's Feast Tohru FTG.png|Tohru's Freezeria To Go! order Tohru maple.png|Tohru's Donuteria order during Maple Mornings Tohru Donuteria.png|Tohru's Donuteria regular order Tohru WHD.png|Tohru's Wingeria HD order Tohry PTG.png|Tohru's Pizzeria To Go! order Tohru's Cheeseria order during Maple Mornings.png|Tohru's Cheeseria order during Maple Mornings Tohru's Cheeseria Order.png|Tohru's Cheeseria Order Tohru CTG.png|Tohru's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Thanksgiving tohrucupcakeriatogo.jpg|Tohru's Cupcakeria To Go! order during other holidays tohru cupcakeria HD.png|Tohru's Cupcakeria HD order during Cherry Blossom Festival Tohru CHD.png|Tohru's Cupcakeria HD regular order Tohru Cherry.png|Tohru's Bakeria order during Cherry Blossom Festival Tohru's order Bakeria.png|Tohru's Bakeria Order Tohru THD Cherry.png|Tohru's Taco Mia HD order during Cherry Blossom Festival Tohrutmh.png|Tohru Taco Mia HD Order Gallery 15.jpg|Tohru Thumbs up photo Tohru (Taco mia).png|Tohru is a Star Customer Earliestperfectorderintacomia.jpg|I will make a video named Papa's Taco Mia! is good! Fiesta.png|I will make a video with the name Papa's Wingeria is bad! tohruperfectorderinburgeria.png|A perfect score from Tohru in Papa's Burgeria Side-by-side.png Tohruandoan.PNG Tohruareyoukiddingme.png|Are you kidding me? Tohru2.jpg Tohru 2.png tohrunew.png Purpleburple winners.jpg|Doan and Tohru win the Purple Burple division Tohru w.jpg|Tohru's Profile in Pizzeria Poor Tohru.png Okay Pasta - Tohru.png Okay Pasta - Tohru 2.png Akari and Tohur waiting on line.png Tohru is not pleased.png|Tohru is not happy Okay Pasta - Tohru 3.png Stpaddys14.jpg Not Bad.jpg|That was not a good thing to do Unpleased Tohru.jpg|This is a huge order to vomit! TohruNF.jpg|Perfect Pasta in Neptune's Feast Cheddar winners.jpg Tohru ordered a baddie from hotshot.png|What is this?! Screen shot 2014-09-04 at 15.30.39.png|Sad Mary, Angry Tohru, Remorseful Dining Room Hire Screen shot 2014-09-10 at 20.21.05.png Screen shot 2014-09-17 at 20.15.25.png|Tohru gives an "OK!" to her donuts Yippy perfect.png Tohruperfect.png|Tohru likes her perfect wings! Poor Tohru 2.png|Is that a raw hot dog? Ew, I'd rather eat raw squid! Papas-pancakeria img4.jpg Tohru Freezeria Perfect.png|Tohru enjoys her perfect sundae! July4th 2015b.jpg|Tohru in 4th of July poster 2015 R20.jpg Cherryblossomfest.jpg Tohru New look.png|Tohru's new look Tohru look.png|Tohru unlocked in her Cherry Blossom Festival outfit Tohru1.png|Actually Version Tohru pizza.png|Tohru is ordering Displease Tohru - Burgeria.png|Tohru is not pleased. Tohru - Papa Bakeria 2.png Tohru - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Tohru Style B in Papa's Bakeria Tohru Perfecto Bakeria.png Awards kiwi.jpg bandicam 2016-11-14 18-17-45-841.jpg|Almost-Perfect Pie for Tohru Fan Art Tohru Shy.jpg|Drawing by Prudence Shy(Flipline Forumer) ChibiMaker tohru.jpg|Tohru Chibi maker Tohru-Starlight City.png|Tohru walking down Starlight City! drawn by Kingdom of Jerland (Flipline Forum)|link=http://www.flipline.com/forum/index.php?topic=9333.0 Tohru Drawn by me!.jpg|Tohru drawn by Kingdom of Jerland (Flipline Forum) chibit.png|Tohru made with icon generators Tohru in a Wedding Gown by NoIdea.jpg|By NoIdea Tohru2.png|Made by MooseRelated Tohru Chibi.jpg|Chibi Tohru by Rafael54425|link=http://fliplinestudios.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tohru_Chibi.jpg FinalistbyObedART2015.jpg|By ObedART2015 TohrubyFannyY.jpg|by FannyY SummerGirlsbyLemonade813.jpg|By Lemonade813 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Papa's Pizzeria Debuts Category:T Characters